Snape's New Life in One Hundred Words
by animalwriter
Summary: A selection of 100-word drabbles featuring Severus Snape, mostly romance and set in the same universes as my SS/OC fanfic "The Serpents' Kiss" and my SS/FemaleFawkes fanfic "Carry Me Away". How does Severus Snape interact with the new women in his life? Read and discover the answers in these little interludes!
1. Secret Cookies

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This first drabble features Severus and Dinah from "The Serpents' Kiss", a few years post-story, when their children are still small. This was written for a Christmas Drabble Challenge for a Snape facebook group, based on the prompt word "cookies".  
**

* * *

**SECRET COOKIES  
**

* * *

"Shh!" Dinah giggled, pressing her finger to her lips as she bumped Severus, his dark robes almost invisible in the dim light, he covering a laugh of his own.

Dinah glanced at the children, Maylene and Owen sprawled in opposite directions, Altair tucked in tight with his book, and Adara curled cozily up against her 'Tah'. "They're asleep. Waiting for Santa. Or have you given them so many secret cookies there aren't any left for him?"

Severus's eyes glimmered with mischief as he leaned in to murmur, "Tonight, they're _your _secret cookies."

Dinah flushed and grinned back. "Time for dessert."


	2. New Life

**A/N: This drabble features Severus and (human female) Fawkes from "Carry Me Away", shortly after they begin their new life post-war. It was written for a Christmas Drabble Challenge for a Snape facebook group, based on the prompt word "Hallelujah".**

* * *

**NEW LIFE**

* * *

Fawkes gazed around the colorfully lighted street, snow dust on the evergreens, her heart light. "Severus, thank you for coming with me. I know festivity isn't your strong suit."

He gave her a slight smile. "Truth be told, this is the first Christmas I have really celebrated."

"I know." She reached to take his hands as the choir in the nearby chapel finished singing The Christmas Song and moved to the Hallelujah chorus.

They smiled. The songs seemed to truly express their joy. Fawkes remembered when both were composed, but that was the past.

Her new life was with Severus.


	3. Rudolph

**A/N: This drabble features Severus and Dinah from "The Serpents' Kiss", later in life. It was written for a Christmas Drabble Challenge for a Snape facebook group, based on the prompt word "Rudolph", but I had this idea for a really long time before the challenge so I'm so glad this gave me the opportunity to explore it more! :)**

* * *

**RUDOLPH**

* * *

Severus watched as the tiny Muggle deer was shunned from the reindeer games and cast aside by his peers, and for his nose no less.

But then, as always, the little white doe appeared. A gentle compliment of the nose, followed by a sweet, encouraging song, and Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer was alone no more.

Severus smiled, tightening his hand around his wife's. Dinah had done the same for him.

* * *

"I told you," Tom Snape said to his girlfriend Adara, watching his parents snuggle on the couch. "They always get sappy during this film. Let's go snog somewhere else."


	4. Hand Fetish

**A/N: Hooray! Another drabble! This one features Dinah and Severus again, and was inspired by me doing my nails this evening and using my new Burt's Bees lemon butter cuticle cream. I had the thought that it smelled just like lemon bars, remembered this particular Severus of mine loves lemon, and poof! Drabble born! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin, what are you making?"

Dinah chuckled at the expression on Severus's face. "Nothing. I'm using this Muggle, all-natural, lemon butter cuticle cream." She stuck her hand out, nails facing down, for him to see.

"Mmm...?" Severus could not resist taking her slender fingers into his and leaning over to inhale the scent of her nails.

"Oh dear, I've given you a hand fetish," Dinah laughed as his long nose trailed over her fingers, his hair tickling her wrist. Given his favorite dessert flavor was lemon, she probably should have made this connection sooner. "I'll have to stock the shelves."


End file.
